Kena Batunya
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: BaekYeol adalah duo usil yang selalu bertindak tak jelas dan mebuat SuHun kesal. Dan mereka mendapat ganjarannya..*summary macam apa ini - -"* A ChanBaek & EXO Members Drabble, just for humor n LOL.


Title : Kena Batunya

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : Baekyeol & EXO

Genre : Humor

Rate : K

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : Chanyeol itu suami saya. Kyungsoo itu istri saya. Wae, gak percaya ato mau protes? Periksa aja di KUA! XP

Summary : BaekYeol adalah duo usil yang selalu bertindak tak jelas dan mebuat SuHun kesal. Dan mereka mendapat ganjarannya..*summary macam apa ini -_-"* A ChanBaek & EXO Members Drabble, just for humor n LOL.

Warning : YAOI, aneh, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, Miss n Typo(s), alur nggak jelas-ngebut-kacau,OOC, author sarap, n many more.

IT'S YAOI (male x male)

IF U DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ!

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading^^

Kena Batunya

\(^0^)/Phoenix Channie\(^0^)/

.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung, bogothhippoyeo~" rengekan kecil dari magnae EXO-K itu sudah seperti rutinitas, ketika ia melakukan video call dengan hyung kesayangannya itu. Ia memeluk gantungan kunci berbentuk rusa ke dadanya. Mata cokelat terangnya sudah berkaca-kaca, siap meneteskan air mata kapan saja.

"Nado jeongmal bogoshippo Sehunna~ kami akan segera ke Korea. Hunna yang sabar, eoh?" Sebagai seorang hyung yang baik, Luhan berusaha bersifat dewasa dan menenangkan magnae tercintanya. Meskipun ia sendiri sedang berusaha menahan air mata yang mendesak di sudut matanya.

"Thehun thayang hyung..." runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun kecilnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan aliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih pucatnya.

"Nado, hyung juga sangat menyayangi Hunna." Luhan hanya mampu menahan isakan dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Rutha kecil..." panggilan kesayangan dari Sehun yang benar-benar dirindukan Luhan. Biasanya Sehun akan memanggilnya begitu sebagai mantera untuk menarik perhatian Luhan, atau memohon sesuatu.

"Saranghae." Sambungnya seraya tersenyum lembut, menggerakkan tangannya di layar, bermaksud menyapu air mata namja China itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan segera menyapu air matanya. Kemudian menempelkan tangan kecilnya di layar, seolah ia tengah menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan Sehun.

"Nado Saranghae."

.

.

.

_Meanwhile, in other side of SuHun's room..._

**To: Suho's unicorn**

Ya Yixingie, apa penyakit pelupamu bertambah parah, eoh?

**To: Nae guardian**

Tidak juga..

Kenapa menanyakan hal semacam itu? Kau tidak sopan.

Hufft~ seharusnya kau menanyakan bagaimana kabarku.. :|

**To: Suho's unicorn**

Syukurlah, kau tidak lupa lagi membalas pesanku..

Aku tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu,

karena aku percaya member M menjagamu dengan baik.

Mereka masih sayang fans~ :)

**To: Nae guardian**

Mwo? Apa hubungannya antara 'menjagaku dan sayang fans'?!

Kau aneh.

**To: Suho's unicorn**

Aku... ANEH?!

Zang Yixing, bersiaplah meringkuk 3 hari di ranjang.*angelic smile*

Aku punya Top Secret mereka baby..

**To: Perveted guardian *langsung ganti nama***

Arraso... kau MENYERAMKAN!

Ps: aku mau cari namjachingu baru :p

**To: Suho's unicorn**

KYAK! Jegule?

U R MINE!

**To: Perveted guardian**

Cabut dulu ancaman 3 hari-mu itu.

Aku ke Korea untuk liburan, bukan untuk menatap langit-langit kamarmu.

**To: Suho's unicorn**

Hey, hanya untuk liburan kah?

Bukannya untuk untuk melepas rindu denganku?~ *wink*

**To: Perveted guardian**

Ahni, untuk melepaskan rindu pada Sooman sajangnim.

**To: Suho's unicorn**

Itu tidak lucu.

**To: Perveted guardian**

IQ-mu selevel mana, eoh? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu.

Hufft~ kau membuatku tua lebih cepat.

**To: Suho's unicorn**

Nado~

IQ-ku akan jongkok jika sudah menyangkut tentangmu, Baby~ ^3^

Ps: jangan blushing begitu, kau tampak manis~ ^^

**To: Perveted guardian**

Nde, dia blushing sampai ke telinga! ^-^V

By: Baozi imut

**To: Perveted guardian**

Andwaeeee itu Xiumin hyung, bukan aku!

Sudah, aku sibuk!

**To: Suho's guardian**

Haha yasudah, sampaikan salamku pada xiumin hyung. Katakan, aku akan menraktirnya bakpao.^^

.

.

.

_Another side of dorm..._

"Yeollie bogoshippoyeo..." namja mungil berma sipit itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Nado neomu neomu bogoshippo, Byun Baek!" ungkap namja tiang listrik_#Plak!_ Namja tinggi itu seraya memaju-majukan bibirnya meniru ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yeollie? Apa Yeollie makan dengan baik disana?"

"Tentu saja! Aku mendapatkan porsi makan yang besar. Baekkie tidak usah khawatir. Kau sendiri tampak kurusan, Baekkie. Apa Kyungsoo tidak memberikan makanan sehat untukmu?" ucap Chanyeol seraya memakan pop corn yang dirampasnya dari Kai.

"_Yak Chanyeol hyung, itu milikku!"_ terdengar suara protesan dancing machine EXO-K itu setelahnya. Disertai dengan suara lin yang terdengar lembut.

"_Sudahlah Jonginnie, kita bisa berbagi pop corn punyaku." _

"Ah sincha? Akhir-akhir ini aku memang tak selera makan. Tapi, aku akan berusaha makan dengan benar. Channie tidah usah khawatir." Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengcopy apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Dan terdengarlah suara murka serigala berbulu domba_#plak!_ disebrang.

"Yak Baekhyun hyung! Jegule?!" sungguh teriakan yang setara dengan 'AHNIYAAA!' dalam MV MAMA dari Jongin yang menulikan. Duo BaekYeol dengan serempak menutup telinga masing-masing, menyelamatkan telinga mereka dari ancaman ketulian.

"Kai, tidak boleh begitu." Dan suara menenangkan dari Kyungsoo(sekali lagi).

"Waeyeo? Waeyeo?" tanya uri guardian angel diikuti Sehun yang mengusap-sap telinga di belakangnya.

"Suho hyung, BaekYeol hyung merampas popcornku dan Kyungie hyung!" adu Kai, emosinya sudah sedikit meredam. *Ya iyalah... kan ada istri(read: Baby Soo) ane yang nenangin~ XD*

"BaekYeol, tidak baik membully dongsaengdeul." Nasehat Suho dengan lembut, namun tegas.

"Habis, kami bosan." Uajr Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serempak.

NYUT

"Lalu kenapa harus menggangguku dan Dio hyung?"

"Habis kau pelit sih. Kenapa tidak mau berbagi popcorn denganku?" tukas Chanyeol meyuap banyak pocorn dengan cepat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Shiro, Baby Soo membuatnya untukku!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Kai. Memang pelit mah si Kkamjong.

"Karena itulah, kami balas dendam." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ckck, hyungdeul ini _childish_ sekali." Ucap Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya, siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan, Oh Sehun?!" protes Kai tak terima di bilang kekakanakan oleh Sehun yang nyatanya lebih kecil darinya-3 bulan tepatnya. Sementara Sehun hanya menggidikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Lagian yang _childish_ itu BaekYeol hyung. Masa' mereka melakukan video call? Padahal hanya aku dan Kyungsoo hyung yang membatasi mereka." SuHun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Kai. Video call dengan jarak sedekat ini? Seharusnya mereka tidak heran, mengingat tidak ada tindakan normal yang dilakukan duo Happy Virus ini pernah lakukan.

"Ckck, kau tidak mengerti Kkamjong. Aku dan Baekkie tengah bereksperimen tentang bagaimana rasanya menjadi pasangan yang terpisah begitu jauh." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah sok pahamnya. Tak menyadari Suho dan Sehun yang merasa tersungging, eh tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Ne, pasti akan sangat menyiksa..huhu" tambah Baekhyun berpura-pura menangis. KaiSoo hanya sweatdrop dibuatnya. Berbeda lagi dengan 2 namja tampan lainnya yang mulai mengeluarkan hawa gelap dari tubuh mereka.

"Itu benar Baekkie! Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sanggup berhubungan jarak jauh seperti itu?! Kalau aku pasti tidak bisa! 5 menit saja tak melihat wajah kyeowomu itu, aku sudah tak sanggup!" tambah Chanyeol mendramatisir dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukan Yeollie!" tambah Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kali ini mereka berpelukan, benar-benar ngedrama.

"Untunglah Baekkie disini, kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa memelukmu begini." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mempererat pelukannya padatubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak bisa poppo~" ujar Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut, bermaksud ingin dicium Chanyeol. Dan dikabulkan namja jangkung itu dengan sedikit menganngkat tubuh kecil itu, mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kemudian tertawa setelah kecupan mereka terlepas. KaiSoo yang merasakan adanya pertanda bahaya, segera mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Dan yang paling menyedihkan, tidak bisa NC! Andwae!" teriak BaekYeol histeris. Kali ini aura hitam yang pekat menyelimuti ruang tengah dorm EXO-K. KaiSoo memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dengan mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar. Dua sosok namja yang kontras tinggi badannya itu mendekati duo BaekYeol dengan api-api disekitar tubuh keduanya.

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak berada di CHINA, Baekkie~" ucap Chanyeol mennghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan ciuman.

"BAEKYEOL! /JEGULE?!"

"HUWA!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang mengancam nyawa BaekYeol, yang dimenangkan oleh Sehun dan Suho. Entah nasib naas seperti apa yang akan menimpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun...

_6 hours later..._

"Haha sincha? Jadi mulai sekarang tidak ada Exo-K dan Exo-M, hanya ada EXO?" wajah angelic Suho telihat berbunga-bunga karena berita yang disampaikan Kris.

"Ne, mulai hari ini We Are EXO!"

"Cheers!"

Ke-10 member Exo tampak berbahagia dan besenang-senang dengan pesta penggabungan EXO dalam kesatuan unit itu. Tampak Xiumin, Tao dan Kai yang sedari tadi ileran melihat banyaknya makanan yang tersaji, mulai melahap semua yang terhidang tanpa jeda. Ada juga Kris yang memakan makannya dengan elegan, dan Chen juga Dio yang menikmatinya dengan santai. Sementara SuLay dan HunHan sibuk bermesraan, melepaskan rindu. Tunggu... dimana duo BaekYeol?

"Lepaskan kami!"

"Hiks, biarkan kami makan!"

Suho yang merasa sedikit terganggu, menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Mendekati 2 makhluk malang itu dengan diikuti Sehun.

"Ckck bagaimana rasanya di pisahkan? Apakah kalian saling rindu sekarang?" tanya Suho dengan seringaian mengerikan. Sepertinya guardian angel sudah bertransformasi sepenuhnya menjadi Devil dengan tanduk dan ekor yang bergerak-gerak di belakangnya.

"Hiks hiks hyung, ampuni kami. Biarkan kami ikut berpesta." Mohon Chanyeol seraya mengguncang-guncang jeruji besi yang memerangkapnya. Ia dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan kurungan besi yang mengurung mereka. Bahkan ukuran kurungan Chanyeol tidak cukup luas untuk tubuh jangkungnya.

"Hyungdeul, Thelamat menikmati ekthperimen hubungan jarak jauh themalaman ini~" kali ini setan sesungguhnya aka si penggagas ide meberikan smirk mematikannya.

"ANDWAE!"

"Baekkie.."

"Hiks, Chanyeollie.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangan mereka disela-sela kurungan, berusaha menjangkau tangan masing-masing. Namun apa daya tangan tak sampai. Miris..

Tapi tentu saja SuHun tidak sekejam itu. Setelah di bujuk oleh uke masing-masing, mereka akhirnya membebaskan BaekYeol 2 jam kemudian.

"Awas saja, tunggu pembalasan kami!"

Dan... Sepertinya BaekYeol tidak akan pernah jera. -_-"

END

Apa-apaan ini! *banting FF*

RCL Please~


End file.
